


Green Alligators and Long-Necked Geese

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [137]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/10/18: “unicorn, belly, moment”The title is a verse fromThe Unicorn Songby the Irish Rovers, because that's the best my brain could do.





	Green Alligators and Long-Necked Geese

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 08/10/18: “unicorn, belly, moment”
> 
> The title is a verse from _The Unicorn Song_ by the Irish Rovers, because that's the best my brain could do.

When Stiles’s husband’s first words to him were, “I saw a unicorn,” Stiles looked at his dad.

“We’re investigating,” the Sheriff said, expression between concern and _Deputy Stilinski-Hale may need a vacation_.

“When I approached, it reared up, neighed, then galloped away,” Derek explained quietly. “It lasted just a moment.”

“We’re looking for other eyewitnesses,” the Sheriff added while shaking his head.

Home, Stiles let his dazed, discombobulated spouse sleep after soothing him with caresses and belly-rubs.

Hanging up Derek’s uniform Stiles found it, stuck to the pants, a really long strand of shimmery hair.

“ _Hmmm_ ,” was all he said.


End file.
